


Staying Ahead

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Training, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro and Matt work their way through the training simulator.





	Staying Ahead

“Matt, do you _really_ have to count the enemies?” Shiro asked while wiping the sweat off his brow, letting his exasperation colour his tone. “The computer keeps count for you, you know.”

Matt planted one end of his staff on the ground and then leaned against it, feigning ease even though he was sweating and panting too.

“I like to keep you informed of how close I am to overtaking you,” he said, grinning widely. “I’m not the scrawny weakling I was at the Garrison! I’m going to overtake you in the next round, just wait.”

Shiro snorted and kicked Matt’s staff. With a yelp, Matt tumbled to the ground just as the training simulation chimed to announce the beginning of the next round.

“Since when do you cheat?” Matt squawked, struggling up from the ground as Shiro leapt amongst the targets, putting himself further ahead of Matt’s score. “Not very hero-like, Shiro!”

Within moments, Shiro had cleared the simulation of targets while Matt lagged behind with only three ‘kills’ for this round. While the system calibrated the next level, Shiro turned a smug smirk Matt’s way.

“When have I ever claimed to be a hero?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
